Fox family
Backstory Sterling attends college at Northwestern University in Illinois in 1946. In 1947, the 18 year old he marries his high school sweetheart Mona Wentworth. By 1948, they are expecting their first child, a boy, which Sterling is very happy about. While not much is known about the marriage, it is described as a very happy union until tragedy strikes when Mona dies giving birth to their son Wentworth Chandler in 1949. A distraught Sterling finds comfort with his childhood best friend Emily Pearson and they soon fall in love. They marry on March 5, 1950. They want to start a family but Sterling is sent off to fight in Korea shortly after he graduates from college. While they steal brief visits with each other, the marriage is strained due to the distance. Sterling makes an unannounced return for Thanksgiving in 1952 and finds Emily in bed with is older brother, Garrison. An irate Sterling files for divorce when he learns Emily is pregnant with Garrison's child. As Sterling finishes graduate school, he reunites with his best friend and fellow soldier Dexter Russell and they rent an apartment together. Sterling is immediately smitten with freshman Katheryn Shepherd but one of his PTSD fits prevents from attending their date and Dexter goes in his place. In February 1954, Sterling goes to Jericho City to serve as the best man at Dexter and Katheryn's wedding and is there for the birth of their daughter, Whitney. However, Dexter struggles with depression because he fears being sent back to war, this time to Vietnam. Sterling and Kay become the best of friends while he helps raise Whitney. In May 1955, Sterling finds a distraught Katheryn clinging to Dexter's lifeless body after he commits suicide. According to his note, Dexter couldn't handle going to war again and decided to end his life instead. In their grief, Sterling and Katheryn finally profess their love for each other and they are married on August 6, 1955. Sterling then sends for Wentworth to come and live with them in Jericho City. Kay wants Sterling to adopt Whitney but he refuses and says Dexter will always be Whitney's father. Shortly after they wed, Sterling recognizes Katheryn's talent for designing and they launch fashion house, Fox Creations. In addition to Wentworth and Whitney, the couple welcomes three sons, Elijah (1958), Lincoln (1961) and Xavier (1963). By 1962, Fox Creations has become a nationally recognized brand and the Foxes have more money than they know what to do with. On their 10th wedding anniversary, Sterling gifts Katheryn with a luxurious mansion, which they call Foxwood Manor. Meanwhile, Sterling becomes very strict with Wentworth when he finds the teenager dressed in some of Katheryn's dresses. Sterling sends Wentworth off to boarding school in 1963. All seems to be going well until Sterling overhears Katheryn say another man's name in her sleep. Sterling suddenly becomes distant and starts drinking a lot. He often goes on long business trips to avoid staying home and dotes on his other children while he neglects Elijah which upsets Katheryn. By the 1970s, Fox Creations has become the biggest international fashion house in the world. However, Katheryn learns she has cancer and miscarries her unborn child due to the chemotherapy. She is then forced to have a hysterectomy. Meanwhile, Sterling ships Link off to the boarding school in the summer of 1972 with no warning claiming the boy was struggling with Katheryn's illness. Storylines 1970s |-|1977= |-|1978= |-|1979= 1980s |-|1980= |-|1981= |-|1982= |-|1983= |-|1984= |-|1985= |-|1986= |-|1987= |-|1988= |-|1989= Family members Ancestors * Sterling Conrad Fox * Althea Garrison * Garrison Dandridge Fox * Judith Chandler Fox First generation * ' Garrison Dandridge Fox, Jr.' * ' Emily Pearson Fox' ( ) * Sterling Conrad Fox II ( ) * ' ''Katheryn "Kay" Russell Fox ' ( ) Second generation * 'Cleopatra Mona "Cleo" Wentworth (aka Wentworth Chandler Fox)' ( ) Sterling's first born child, born 1949. As a teenager, she is shipped off to boarding school when Sterling catches her in a dress. * ' Garrison Dandridge "Gary" Fox III ' ( ) Garrison and Emily's son, born in 1953. Gary is conceived during Emily's marriage to Sterling in late 1952. In 1978, Emily tells Gary he is Sterling's child. * ' Whitney Jennifer Russell-Fox ' ( ) Born in 1954, Whitney is the daughter of Katheryn and Dexter Russell, Sterling's best friend. Sterling is a father figure to her early on due to Dexter's battle with depression. After his suicide, Sterling marries Katheryn and raises Whitney as his own. * 'Veronica Althea Fox' ( ) * ' Elijah Walter "Eli" Fox (aka Elijah D'Angelo) ' ( ) Born in 1958, Elijah is Katheryn's son with Dante D'Angelo. He is raised by Sterling but Sterling resents him because he finds out about his true paternity. * 'Lincoln Garrison "Link" Fox (aka Lincoln Clarke)' ( ) * 'Xavier Clarke Fox' ( ) * 'Sterling Conrad "Stone" Fox III' ( ) Third generation * ' Dexter Shepherd Vanderbilt ' ( ) * 'Marcus Quincy Fox' ( ) * 'Sterling Conrad "Storm" Fox IV' ( ) Descendants Sterling Fox I (deceased) m. Althea Garrison (deceased) c. Garrison Dandridge Fox (deceased) m. Judith Chandler (deceased) c. Garrison Fox, Jr. (born 1926; died 1971) m. Emily Pearson (dissolved) 1953–1971 c. Gary Fox (born 1953) a. Marisol Torres c. Cristal Fox (born 1973) m. Dexter Vanderbilt (married) 1995– c. Romeo Vanderbilt (born 1996) m. Pauline Anderson (widowed) 1974–1977 m. Amelia Kane (divorced) 1979–1981 c. Emily Fox (born 1980; died 1980) m. Gina Hathaway (invalid) 1981 m. Petra Bergman (divorced) 1986–1989 c. Danny Fox (born 1987) m. Petra Bergman (divorced) 1991–1992 c. Unnamed child (miscarriage) c. Veronica Fox (born 1958) c. Sterling Fox II (born 1928; died 1980) m. Mona Wentworth (widowed) 1947–1949 c. Cleopatra Wentworth (born 1949 as Wentworth Chandler Fox) m. Lizette Fox (divorced) c. Jason Fox (born 1971) m. Emily Fox (divorced) 1950–1953 m. Katheryn Shepherd (dissolved) 1690–1980 c. Lincoln Fox (born 1961) a. Sabrina Martin c. Marcus Fox (born 1986) a. Chanel Thompson c. Quincy Fox (born 2003) m. Tyra Cooke (divorced) 2009 a. Katie Fox (born 2010) a. Chanel Thompson c. Unnamed child (miscarriage) m. Chanel Thompson (widowed) 2010–2012 m. Erica Thorne (divorced) 2015–2017 c. Xavier Fox II (born 2016) m. Naomi Cooke (widowed) 2018 c. Unnamed child (miscarriage) m. Allison Ashton (divorced) 2011–2012 c. Xavier Fox (born 1963; died 1989) a. Kelly Cooper c. Unnamed child (abortion) m. Vivian Grayson (divorced) 1985–1986 m. Cherry Eldridge (divorced) 1987–1988 m. Kelly Cooper (dissolved) 1989 c. Destiny Fox (born 1990) m. Marlon Grayson (married) 2015–present c. Joey Grayson (born 2016) r. Amelia Kane c. Sterling Fox III (born 1972) a. Tina Webster c. Storm Fox (born 1992) m. Amber Thompson (widowed) 2014–2015 c. Olivia Fox (born 2014) m. Tina Webster (dissolved) 1992 m. Cordelia Porter (divorced) 2016–2017 c. Unnamed child (miscarriage) ''Fox Creations | genre = | fate = | predecessor = | successor = | foundation = 1955 | founder = Sterling Fox II Katheryn Fox | defunct = | location_city = Jericho City | location_country = United States | location = | locations = 1,000 | key_people = Marcus Fox (Chairman and ( ) Whitney Fox (CFO) Sterling Fox III ( ) Amelia Grayson (President) | industry = Fashion | products = | services = | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | aum = | assets = | equity = | owner = Marcus Fox (Shareholder, 51%) | num_employees = | parent = WXS Inc. (1951–86) Queen Cosmetics (1987–94) | divisions = * Fox Originals * KAY * The Duchess * ' ''Grand Dame ' * ' Lorie Summers ' * ' Amelia Blaine ' * ' Beaumont Shoes''' * ' ''Summer Teen Line''' * ' ''Sterling Men's Line''' | subsid = | homepage = | footnotes = | intl = }} ' ''Fox Creations ' is a publicly traded company, founded by Dandridge Forrester and Walter Summers using the designs of Walter's teenage daughter, Katheryn. In 1950, Walter Summers discovers his daughter's talent for designing and enlist wealthy industrialist Dandridge Fox's help to launch a fashion house. The company officially launches in 1950 with the 15 year old Katheryn overseeing the company's design team. ''Forrester Creations quickly finds success in the surrounding area and achieve national recognition in just a few short years. However in 1953, an internal conflict threatens the company's history when Walter disowns Katheryn after discovering she is not his biological child. References External links Category:Families